Tough Love
by Manlecki
Summary: Hibari braced his body for the onslaught. The whip wrapped around Hibari's body, locking him in an embrace. Dino pulled him close to him.  "Now, do you really want to fight me?" a smirk played at the corner of Dino's lips.


**A/N- This is my first DinoxHibari Fanifc! I write this as a homework assignment for one of my classes.**

**Disclamier- I do not own Hitman Reborn! Akira Amano does. All rights go to her.**

Dino stared at the man in front of him. Adrenaline rushed through his body as the Hibari pulled out his weapons.

"If you don't leave now, I'll bite you to death." Hibari calmly stated as he extended his collapsible tonfas.

Debating on whether or not he wanted to fight his ex-student, Dino expected that Hibari would do the unexpected and decided the fight may be interesting. So, instead of leaving, Dino pulled out his whip. Frowning at this, Hibari moved into a fighting stance, separating his legs and bending one of his arms upward, the other down. Rushing forward, Dino extended his arm, the whip lashing out toward Hibari's body.

Hibari braced his body for the onslaught. The whip wrapped around Hibari's body, locking him in an embrace. Dino pulled him close to him.

"Now, do you really want to fight me?" a smirk played at the corner of Dino's lips.

Hibari growled in response.

"What a pain." Sighing, Dino released his hold on Hibari, the whip falling limply in Dino's hand.

As soon as he was released, Hibari went straight into action. Clashing in tonfas against Dino's readied whip, Hibari waited for an opening whilst continuing his onslaught. He was going to dominant this fight. Jumping back, Dino dodged Hibari's rushing tonfas, but just barely. Snarling, Hibari rushed forward again swinging his tonfa and slightly grazing Dino's cheek. A sadistic smile formed on Hibari's lips as he licked the blood off of Dino's cheek.

Stunned, Dino moved back, whipping his arm out, aiming for Hibari. Making his target, the whip lashed against Hibari's skin, ripping through his school uniform, cutting deeply. Blood spurted from the wound. Dino wasn't called the Bucking Bronco for nothing.

Not allowing the wound to faze him, Hibari continued to attack his opponent. Having expected this much from his former student, Dino readied his whip for his ensuing attack.

Hibari had to defeat Dino, if he didn't how would he be able to redeem himself? Never was he supposed to become attached to another, forever alone in his own black heart. No one had ever had the courage to get close to him, no one except Dino. Hibari couldn't stand it.

With a new conviction, Hibari's attacks gained strength, a fire glowing in his cerulean eyes. Noticing this, Dino prepared a counter attack in vain. Hibari twirled the tonfas between the tips of his fingers swiftly, straightening his arm and knocking his weapon against Dino's jaw.

Pushed back by the raw force of Hibari's attack, Dino left himself wide open for another assault. Taking the chance given to him created by Dino's mistake of underestimating him, Hibari struck again and again, not allowing Dino time to recover from the blows. Hibari finally stopped after Dino's bloody body fell to the floor.

"I told you I didn't need anyone. Now I have proved that fact." Turning his back from the only person he held close to him, Hibari didn't expect Dino to grab him from behind.

Pushing him up against a near- by wall Dino stated "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't live alone. Life isn't meant to be spent alone, and I won't allow you to live yours by yourself and away from me." Dino started coughing, spiting up some blood, and wiping the excess off the corner of his lip, he didn't notice the regret flash through Hibari's eyes.

"By the way, you've gotten better since our last fight, have you been practicing?" Dino smiled at his former student.

"You're an idiot!" Hibari yelled exasperated. But Dino continued to smile even though he had just been insulted.

"How about we go tend to our wounds? We sure didn't go easy on each other. Plus, you've been bleeding a lot longer than I have, you need to be treated." Dino insisted, pulling Hibari from the wall and into his awaiting car.

Turning his keys and looking at Hibari resting next to him, Dino looked into the rearview mirror not expected to see what he saw. Or didn't see. There was nothing but black in the rearview mirror.

Sighing, Dino coolly said, "I think tending to our wounds may have to wait. Seems like someone wants a fight." And with that both were out of the car, ready for their next battle. Except this time they wouldn't be fighting against each other, but together, against whomever this odd new enemy was.

**A/N- Thank you for reading this! Please review, they are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
